zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Hyrule Warriors/Gallery
Trailers Wii U - Hyrule Warriors Teaser Trailer Hyrule Warriors - E3 2014 Trailer Hyrule Warriors Developer Diary - E3 2014 Nintendo Treehouse - Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Reveal Trailer Hyrule Warriors -- Impa Trailer (JP Import) Hyrule Warriors -- Zelda Trailer (Jp Import) Hyrule Warriors - Fi, The Goddess Sword Trailer Hyrule Warriors - The Unleash the Wind Waker Trailer Hyrule Warriors ゼルダ無双 - Midna with a Shackle Hyrule Warriors ゼルダ無双 - Lana with the Book of Sorcery Gameplay Hyrule Warriors ゼルダ無双 - Link with a Gauntlet File:Wii U -- Hyrule Warriors Trailer with Zant and a Scimitar File:Hyrule Warriors - Battling in Skyward Sword's Sealed Grounds File:Hyrule Warriors - Features Trailer File:Hyrule Warriors - Ghirahim Trailer Images Renders Link Hyrule Warriors.png|Render of Link Link Sword (Hyrule Warriors).png|Render of Link wielding a sword and shield Link Magic Rod (Hyrule Warriors).png|Render of Link wielding the Magic Rod Link Gauntlets (Hyrule Warriors).png|Render of Link with the Gauntlets Link Master Sword (Hyrule Warriors).png|Render of Link wielding the Master Sword and Hylian Shield Great Fairy.png (Hyrule Warriors).png|Render of Link "wielding" the Great Fairy Dark Link (Hyrule Warriors).png|Render of Dark Link Impa Hyrule Warriors.png|Render of Impa Impa Great Sword.png|Render of Impa wielding the Giant Blade Impa Naginata.png|Render of Impa wielding the Naginata Hyrule Warriors - Zelda Artwork.png|Render of Zelda Zelda Rapier (Hyrule Warriors).png|Render of Zelda wielding a rapier Zelda Wind Waker (Hyrule Warriors).png|Render of Zelda wielding the Wind Waker Midna (Hyrule Warriors).png|Render of Midna Midna Shackle (Hyrule Warriors).png|Render of Midna wielding the shackle on a Twili Wolf Lana Hyrule Warriors.png|Render of Lana Lana Book of Sorcery.png|Render of Lana with the Book of Sorcery Lana Deku Spear.png|Render of Lana with the Spear Lana Summoning Gate.png|Render of Lana with the Summoning Gate Agitha (Hyrule Warriors).png|Render of Agitha Agitha Parasol (Hyrule Warriors).png|Render of Agitha wielding a parasol Fi (Hyrule Warriors).png|Render of Fi Fi Goddess Blade (Hyrule Warriors).png|Render of Fi and the Goddess Sword Sheik (Hyrule Warriors).png|Render of Sheik Sheik Goddess Harp (Hyrule Warriors).png|Render of Shiek wielding the Goddess's Harp Princess Ruto (Hyrule Warriors).png|Render of Princess Ruto Princess Ruto (Hyrule Warriors) 2.png|Render of Princess Ruto with the Zora Scale Darunia (Hyrule Warriors).png|Render of Darunia Darunia (Hyrule Warriors) 2.png|Render of Darunia wielding the Hammer Ganondorf (Hyrule Warriors).png|Render of Ganondorf Ganondorf (Hyrule Warriors) 2.png|Render of Ganondorf with the Great Blade Cia Artwork.png|Render of Cia Cia.png|Another render of Cia Cia Wand.png|Render of Cia wielding the Wand Zant (Hyrule Warriors).png|Render of Zant Zant (Hyrule Warriors) 2.png|Render of Zant with the dual scimitars Ghirahim (Hyrule Warriors).png|Render of Ghirahim Ghirahim (Hyrule Warriors) 2.png|Render of Ghirahim wielding the Demon Blade Volga.png|Render of Volga Volga Lance.png|Render of Volga with the Dragon Lance Wizro.png|Render of Wizzro Wizro Ring.png|Render of Wizzro wielding the ring King Dodongo (Hyrule Warriors).png|Render of King Dodongo Argorok (Hyrule Warriors).png|Render of Argorok Imprisoned.png|Render of The Imprisoned Queen Gohma (Hyrule Warriors).png|Render of Queen Gohma Manhandla (Hyrule Warriors).png|Render of Manhandla Beast Ganon (Hyrule Warriors).png|Render of Ganon Linkle.png|Concept art for a female version of Link Screenshots Dark Link Appearing In Hyrule Warriors.png|Dark Link appearing in Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors - Link.png|Link's new appearance in Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Castle.jpg|Hyrule Castle Hyrule Warriors Gameplay.jpg|Gameplay screenshot Hyrule Warriors-Link Screenshot 001.jpg|A shot of Link without his green tunic or hood Hyrule Warriors-Link Screenshot 002.jpg|Gameplay screenshot Hyrule Warriors-Shia Screenshot 001.jpg|Cia, one of the main villains of Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors-Varuga Screenshot 001.jpg|Volga, underling of Cia Stalchildrenhw.jpg|Lana and Midna with their armies